What it Takes
by canncann27
Summary: The defeat of Voldemort set off a series of events that leaves Harry the last of his kind. Luckily wizards aren't the only supernatural beings in the universe. Harry must learn how to be not a hero, but an Avenger.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1-the beginning

He needed no distractions. The world was chaos around him. He knew this was the end. Who's end was still unclear.

He had trained for this. Nearly two whole years of his life dedicated to learning magic.  
It was time for him and Tom to battle one last time.

"Tom!" his enemies name passing through his lips as the dark lord turned towards him.  
Even though the battle raged around them neither of them were touched.

"Harry potter, what a pleasant surprise. Have you finally come to terms with the fact that you death is inevitable?" Tom's tone was mocking, yet was said with conviction, as if he believed that what he said was true.

"I don't know about inevitable, maybe," he stopped, thinking over his next words carefully, finally he said,"highly likely, but that's besides the point. I seem to recall something about only one of us being able to live? Ah yes, the prophecy. The one that thought it smart to place the fate of wizarding britain on a now eighteen year old boy? "

A genuine chuckle unlike anything heard before by his followers escaped Voldemort's lips. "Young Potter, you amuse me, but I am afraid these pleasantries can not continue." everyone stood still in their places as they listened to the exchange between the two, surprisingly friendly, mortal enemies.

"It seems we have gathered quite a crowd." Tom continued as his eyes swept over death eaters and order members alike. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?" his gaze settled on Harry expectantly.

Harry gave a simple nod.

Voldemort pulled something out of his robes and tossed it to harry. A jewel-snake. As soon as it came into contact with Harry's hand they both disappeared.

cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann

"sir there was just a huge power surge at central park, the readings say it is two entities radiating power." this was all stated in a matter-of-fact tone that the intimidating, one-eyed man expected to hear. He was slightly bigger than average and was dark-skinned. His head was shaved and he had many scars, this man knew conflict.  
"What do the readings identify the energy as?"

"that's the thing sir, the sensors unable to identify it and are being overwhelmed with the power of it."

"then we may have a situation on our hands, tell Tony to go with the researchers being sent, I have a feeling he'll be needed."

cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann

The world dissolved into lights and sound as the port keys moved them through space.  
Harry was smoothly deposited on a grassy surface.

Looking around and taking in the scenery Harry realized where he was.  
"smells like sewers, crazy street vendors, haughty suited men, that confirms it, I'm in New York."

A surge of energy behind him alerted him to Voldemorts presence.

"Bloody New York was your less crowded place?"

Riddle shrugged,"no one is going to interfere."

Harry repressed the urge to forgo his wand and strangle the dark lord.  
"well, shall we get..."  
Harry ducked the killing curse.

"what the hell!"

Another shrug.

"I got bored."

Harry sighed.

Tom stared.

Harry stared back.

Tom threw a killing curse at Harry.

Harry dodged the bolt of green magic and responded with "darwasgu'r cawell reducto!"  
A cube of light surrounded Tom and started to collapse inward.

Harry apparated about twenty meters left and waited for the dark lords next move.  
The cage exploded around a bronze dome that riddle had conjured.

Voldemort waved his wand in a complex motion and around him the trees started to convulse and slither towards him where they joined together in a humanoid form.

Voldemort smirked and looked straight at Harry as he animated the monstrosity. Harry's eyes widened and he covered his ears at the unbelievably loud roar. Tom laughed, "I have my own tricks too." Harry slung a bone shattering curse at riddle who responded with his own.

The curses met in mid air and the connection between their wands activated.  
Harry cursed as the center point moved closer to him.

Riddle laughed again, "you can't possibly beat me in a battle of power and will such as this!"

Harry grimaced,"you forced my hand Tom, you know those tricks you spoke of? Here's another!"

Harry reached into his never-ending travelers pouch and grasped his most powerful weapon and let the power surge through him.

The elder wand was eager for battle.

"Fulgaris!"

The lightning bolt that came out of the sky engulfed the dark lord as Harry lost his concentration as the the tree golem that had been waiting in the background struck.

A couple of things happened.

The connection of wands was still active and rocketed at Harry who was still in midair.

While there was a flash of fire and a Phoenix appeared and set fire to the golem.

The golem disintegrated.

Harry hit the ground with only a string tethering him to consciousness and the mortal word.  
Tom, who had remarkably survived, broke out into laughter as he knew his death would trigger his final revenge.

As Tom Riddle died, every anti-magic bomb he had placed around the world  
(all hundred thousand that his followers had unknowingly created in about a hundred hours of straight work) activated in the spots Tom had planted which would cover the whole world except where he was as he had come here before-hand and overloaded the place with so much magic that he wouldn't be effected.

Fawkes alighted on the last magical beings (besides himself) chest with a heavy heart. The rest of the magical world besides this area had been destroyed.

Harry was fading. Drastic measure must be taken. Fawkes gathered all of his power and used a little known ability of Phoenix's, he turned into pure energy and submerged into Harry's core.

cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann

The S.H.I.E.L.D operatives arrived on the scene to find a crowd around two bodies. The civilians were quickly cleared out. On the scene was a huge pile of ash,an absence of trees, spots of burned grass, holes, what appeared to be giant footprints, a charred body that was nearly torn in half, and another man that was convulsing on the ground.

Medics ran over to the convulsing man. The first one reached him and cried out in pain and pulled away his now blackened hand.

The others approached with more caution.

Imagine their surprise when they heard a birds song and the man was promptly covered in fire.

That was when the red and gold suit that was so well known smoothly landed startling everyone. The suits helmet came off and revealed a handsome man.

He quickly took in his surroundings.

"whats going on?"

One man stepped forward.  
"We don't know we arrived and one of the men burst into flames."

The man nodded, "I've seen weirder."

Their attention was brought back to the fire as it started to grow into a swirling dome, causing many surprised yelps.

"what the hell?"

The fire suddenly exploded outward then shot back into the man who was now laying still with know injuries.

If it weren't for the destruction around him it could've been assumed he was merely sleeping.

The man in the suit stepped forward toward the man.

"JARVIS give me a scan on that guy."

"Harry potter, 19 years old, no criminal record, attended boarding school in Scotland, lived with his relatives who were arrested for child abuse, and neglect and they were sentenced for life in prison. That is all that is recorded about him.

The man smirked,"Fury is just going to love this guy!" he laughed at his sarcastic remark.

The area was cordoned off and would be for several days.

The medics brought out a stretcher and loaded the man up.

The stretcher was put in the back of an ambulance.

Everyone there knew it wasn't going to a hospital, no, Nick Fury will want to keep a close eye on Harry Potter.


	2. Alone

Chapter 2-Alone

Harry woke up to an environment he was familiar with.

The infirmary.

If he kept his eyes closed he could almost believe he was back at Hogwarts.

Almost.

He could still feel the tubes in his arms, the patches on his chest and head, the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Then he opened his eyes.

Harry knew hospitals, you could say he was an expert with hospitals.

But this was something else.

Harry prided himself in being one of the most hi-tech wizards, his old flat was state of art in all technologies.

But here, he just felt lost.

It was almost as if he was stuck in ice for seventy years and was just thawed out.

Everything was covered in buttons, levers, gadgets, doo-das, whatchmets, gizmos, and everything else you could think of.

It also didn't escape his attention that their was restraints on his wrists and ankles.

"how fun" Harry murmured to himself.

He looked around.

"I'll stay. Stay and figure out what the hell is going on."

Something was different.

He felt... Warmer

Stronger

More...powerful

He closed his eyes and delved deep inside himself, to his core. His core was usually a solid killing curse green with lightning around it.

It was different now.

There was now fiery reds, yellows, and oranges in addition to his usual green.

He was stoked by the fact that it was twice as big.

Harry retreated back to reality to ponder how this happened when the infirmary door slammed open.

An intimidating man with almost as much scars as mad-eye complete with an eye-patch walked in followed by an irritated doctor who was protesting his visit.

The man stopped in front of him.

Harry looked up at him.

"I like the restraints. Their cute."

The raised an eyebrow.

"no response?"

The man stared.

"I thought it was funny!"

Another eyebrow.

"Soooooooo, where am I?"

The man turned to the doctor. "what is his condition?"

"What the hell!"

The doctor glanced at Harry and turned back to the man.

"he is in perfect condition, normal heart rate, no injuries, the only things that are weird is that he has a high temperature and high brain activity."

The man turned back to Harry and scrutinized him for a little bit.

"Who are you?"

"Nick Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now I want to know what happened at central park before you went unconscious.

"Well you see, I'm actually a wizard and I was battling a dark lord because of a prophecy that said only I could kill him. Then we were fighting and I got kicked by a tree golem which caused me to get hit by a curse, but I was able to call down lightning and fried him then a Phoenix, Fawkes, saved my life! You wouldn't know where he is, would you?" Harry looked around as if Fawkes was hiding somewhere.

Fury looked at him incredulously.

Harry smirked mentally.' Works every time' .

"when my people got on the scene they saw you get engulfed in flames. They also heard, and I quote, 'the most wonderful bird song I've ever heard.' the flames retreated into you after about a minute. Would you know about that?"

Harry visibly paled, it was a last resort. As only extremely powerful wizards who are master occlumens could speak telepathically with Phoenix's. The plan was that if Harry lost to Voldemort, Fawkes would fuse himself with Harry's magical core. Fawkes wouldn't survive that.

"I take that's a bad thing?"

"Kind of, Sort of." Harry whispered.

"that's helpful" Fury said with a snort.

"I have to go check something"

Before anyone could protest Harry disappeared without noticing that instead of apparating he disappeared in a flash of fire.

cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann

Harry appeared in an alley close to the leaky cauldron. He looked around to make sure no one had seen him appear and walked on the street.

He saw a run down building and realized it was the wizards pub.

he walked through the building into the back alley and froze.

He felt ice shoot into his veins when he saw the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Or the lack of it.

Instead there was a gaping hole that anyone could see.

He walked through the hole and saw... nothing.

there was just nothing there.

Harry looked around, shocked. He reached out with his magic to find any other wizard or magical presence.

There was none.

There wasn't even free magic, or residual magic, it was just... gone.

"That's why he saved me."

"I'm the last one with magic"

"Fuck"

Silent tears fell as Harry walked a little farther, as if to confirm it wouldn't suddenly appear.

"Might as well see what that Fury guy wants"

Harry disappeared and this time, he noticed the flames.

cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann cann

Harry reappeared in another burst of flame.

"must be Fawkes's powers manifesting in me." he murmured as he examined his hands.

"What was that?"

Harry turned to find Fury and the doctor looking at him in surprised.

Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"Didn't we already go through this?"

"You were serious?"

"The nerve of some people!"

Fury was baffled.

Harry was amused.

The doctor was confused.

They were saved from any more awkwardness when the door opened and a man in an expensive suit walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not now Stark."

The man caught Harry's eye.

The man walked over and held out his hand.

"Tony Stark, how do you do? I am curious to know how you survived a fire that was about two thousand degrees Fahrenheit. I mean not even my suit could survive that kind of heat!"

"Stark!"

"Your suit?"

Harry poked his shoulder as if he expected to hit some kind of resistance.

"You know iron man, super hero, all that jazz? Oh... you don't know. So, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter, wizard, boy-who-lived, chosen one, defeated of a dark lord, last magical being on the planet since... What's the date?

"October Thirty-First, 2012. You been in a coma for twelve years.

Harry fainted.


	3. Truths and Revelations

**Chapter 3-truths revelations**

Twelve years.

Twelve years that the world had advanced, moved ahead.

Harry looked at himself.

He didn't feel different. If anything he felt stronger.

He even had fully developed muscles. The doctor said he'd regenerated so fast that his various bodily systems couldn't deteriorate.

That explained the lack of soreness.

Thank whatever deity out there for small miracles.

But still, for all the technological advances made in the twelve years he missed he might as well been on a different planet.

"Damn," he thought aloud, "I'm going to have to study like crazy."

"Why?"

"Merlin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack Stark?"

He shrugged, "Why study?"

"Are all Americans this impossible?"

Another shrug, and then a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighed, "I am about twelve years behhind the world."

"Oh. Well, Fury gave me a mission. A mission to dive deep into the recesses of your mind to find out what, and who you are, but most importantly what you can do. I've created a master plan that took all my genius and cunning to create. Wanna here it!" Tony was 'ominously' raising and lowering his voice accompanied by hand gestures in what turned into a quite comical display.

"Sure..."

"Great! Okay, here goes," he paused here for a second as if to gather himself.

"Who are you? What are you? What can you do?"

Harry put his face in his hands.

"What? Did I offend you?" Tony asked bewildered.

"You bloody Americans don't listen to anything! I already told you all this. Don't you remember?"

Tony concentrated trying to find out what he was missing.

"You were serious about all that wizard stuff?

"Yes! Finally someone believes me!"

Harry felt something brush up against him and turned his attention toward it only to notice it was raining confetti.

'did I conjure that?'

'without a wand?'

Harry pointed at one of the unused beds and concentrated.

He looked over to see Tony's jaw drop when he saw the transfigured golden retriever.

This was something to be thought about later.

"convinced?"

Tony just nodded dumbly.

Harry changed the dog back to a bed and looked over at Tony to see him shrugging off his coat.

"what are you doing?"

Tony looked up but did not stop unbuttoning his shirt.

"You showed me something about yourself, now I show you something about me, that's how it works, right? An eye for an eye."

Harry appreciated the gesture and his curiosity was piqued by the blue glow under Tony's shirt.

The shirt came off and Tony pointed at the thing in his chest.

"this is an arc reactor. It's usual focus is an energy source. This one keeps poison out of my heart. I was to close to a bomb and some material in the bomb was embedded in my chest." this was the best and simplest explanation for the info-starved wizard.

Harry examined the arc and felt a slightly familiar energy. "this feels a lot like magic." Harry finally replied.

Tony, who misinterpreted what Harry meant, replied "A lot of people have asked me if it's magic, it's really just twenty-first century ingenuity." Tony wore a smirk. Harry didn't bother to correct him on his assumption.

As Tony put his shirt back on Harry looked at him as if trying to figure something out. "Not to be rude, but, why are you here? I mean, I barely know you, and don't start with that crap about taking orders because by what I've seen so far you are too flippant to take orders from Fury unless you gain from it. So, why?"

Tony sighed. The kid was in a time that had advanced immensely from his time.

in truth, Tony just felt seriously bad for the kid. He was a kid, for some reason he hadn't aged a day since the last time he was awake. and since he hadn't experienced anything these last twelve years his mind wasn't more mature than twelve years ago. plus now that he could apparently teleport, Tony was curios. He was a scientist after all.

Tony finally answered, "mostly curios."at Harry's skeptical look he elaborated, "is it really that hard to believe? you were found on a battlefield in the middle of New York, that still has researchers puzzled, by the way. plus now you can apparently teleport. you go into a coma while at the same time places never been seen before appeared all over the world with over ninety million dead and ten million afflicted with some malady inside those places. only about four thousand were found merely unconscious. there have been a few that S.H.I.E.L.D has an eye on, namely..."

At this time Nick Fury walked in and started to repeat the questions Tony had.

Harry sighed. This guy was really getting on his nerves. He had just found out what happened to the wizarding world. He had a feeling the next part would be important too.

Harry decided it would be best to start at the beginning.

"My name is Harry Potter and when I was one..."

The whole story came out with only few interruptions for clarification. It was all recorded by an aide. Harry really didnt care that they would know his story for several reasons. One, him being the last magical person, the Statue of Secrecy was pointless. Two, it was strictly a background on magic and his adventures only so they didn't know the full extent of what he could do, wich in truth even he didn't know. Three, he gave no names, they couldn't use anything against him. Four, the looks of shock on their faces was amusing. Five, he needed ally's. He'd been out of the picture for so long that he was basically in a whole new world.

Fury looked thoughtful. "Okay, weird and unusual is something I'm used to. But what happened to the rest of the wizards? We know where the remaining survivors are now, but what happened twelve years ago?"

These, Harry thought, are great questions. He answered, "I have a theory. I think Voldemort had some kind of fail safe for his death, like a 'If I can't have magic no one can!' kind of thing, you know?"

Harry ignored Tony's comment on cliche super-villains.

Fury only nodded. "Moving on, you can get out of the infirmary, we just ask that you stay here for a while so we can watch you. Feel free to use our facilities while you are here."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He knew the look in Fury's eyes. He was planning something. Harry needed what they had and they wanted what Harry had. For now, it was a win-win situation. Harry would stay as long as it was beneficial for him.

Until then it was training time for Harry.

Harry Potter was back.


	4. From Training to the Field

Chapter 4-from training to the field

"Bombarda!"

"Reducto!"

"Secturemerspa!"

Harry lowered his wand tiredly. The last month and a half was spent practicing spells in his arsenal and from the books he carried around in the shrunken trunk he had in his pocket at the time he fought Voldemort. He was provided a room far away from any technology. That last part took a while but S.H.I.E.L.D. Had learned their lesson after his first practice session.

Another part of his self-training was adding the physical aspect of fighting to his magic dueling. He was surprisingly good at this. His seeker reflexes contributed greatly to his goal. It also helped that he was a master at several different fighting styles.

The room he was in was about the size of a small warehouse and was enchanted to have certain different rooms. It was almost like the room of requirement except it only had a few settings.

The target room, the one he was in now, was a nearly blank room with hundreds of targets moving at different speeds. Each target had a recognition feature that said what spell hit it and how powerful that spell was. An average witch or wizards spell was around 110 to 120.

The mat room. A room for various exercises and sparring.

The gym was just various workout machines that had a enchanted notepad that made a new routine every day to benefit different parts of the body. There was also dummy's that did demonstrations of the most efficient way to do the particular workout.

The study, a place where he could research anything on the magically powered computer he had made, with Tony's help. He could also use it as a lab as the desk was indestructible. This is where they figured out that Tony's suit and reactor can work around magic. That was a side project of theirs.

And his pride and joy, the situation room. A room that could create any combat situation with realistic holograms that reacted as if they were hit when attacks were successful. The 'enemy' with guns shoot a combination of a paint an stinging hex with an accelerator charm to simulate bullets. There was also magic fights too. Some of the agents came and used this room every once and a while making Harry well acquainted with some.

One of the people that used this room was a man named Steve Rogers. He was a nice man. He had blonde hair and blue-eyes, a build that would make anyone jealous, and he was at least a foot taller than Harry.

Now, Harry wasn't stupid. He knew exactly who Steve Rogers was, he just didn't bug him about it so the guy could have a break from the masses.

Steve was not of this time. So he became pretty adaptable in his short time in the present. So insanely advanced technology? Okay. More super-humans? No problem. Magic? Why not.

Harry and Steve were alike in their displacement in time. Even though they were on vastly different scales they had both not aged. A certain understanding was there the moment the similarities in their story's were realized. Just a comment from Fury and they were together every day training.

"Hey Harry." Steve said as he walked in the door.

"Hey Steve."

Steve glanced at the targets scores. "What's average again?"

"115 why?"

Steve looked again at the target and the 317 score above it. "No reason."

Harry gave him a wry grin. "you want to spar?". Harry was easily able to match Steve in most styles of combat due to speed and Phoenix strength they had discovered during a reflex test where he kicked the poor doctor through several walls.

"Sure, weapons?"

Harry and Steve were self training in many weapons. Steve mostly used weapons that allowed him to use his shield too and Harry usually had Griffyndors sword which miraculously had all its enchantments and came when he called for it. The sword had apparently been his since second year but at twelve years old a sword wasn't something he should've had.

"Anything goes" came the usual reply.

Steve nodded and got his roman style gladius and shield.

Harry summoned Griffyndors sword.

Harry conjured a bell and timed it for five seconds. He could now do magic of all kinds with ease. He thought this was since Phoenix's were extremely magical so he was more in-tune with his own magic.

The bell rung. Both combatants stood still though, they knew each other well and strategy was usually how one of them won.

Steve jumped forward and swung his shield at Harry, who crouched low to the ground and extended a leg while he spun making contact with Steve's legs. Surprised, but not unprepared, Steve went with his momentum and back flipped over Harry's quick swing that would have ended the fight.

Harry growled at the lost chance and swung diagonally down at Steve. Steve raised his shield and stabbed at Harry's mid-section. Harry side-stepped and kicked at Steve's sword-hand causing him to drop it, he followed up with a kick to the back of his knee, forcing Steve to the ground.

"Do you yield?"

"Yes." came the muffled and frustrated reply.

Harry removed the sword and let Steve up."What's the score now?"

Harry smirked at that. "Seven to Four. Me."

Steve groaned. "That's four in a row for you. At this rate I..."

Steve was interrupted by a buzzing by his bag. He walked over to it and sighed. "I have to go, the director is calling me in.

Harry walked over to him and packed everything magically. "Why?"

"You know I couldn't tell you that Harry. Besides, I don't even know."

"Oh, okay. Good luck Steve."

Steve gave a mock salute and ran out the door to his motorcycle. He turned it on and practically flew towards S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

Harry got ready to leave. He grabbed his stuff and apparated to his apartment.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscsc scscscscscscscscscscscscscsc scscscscscscscscscs

Harry put his stuff away and went and sat on the couch. One of Harry's ways of getting reintegrated into society was to have several TVs(read: a lot) running on news stations all over the world.

Harry spared a glance at the TVs and went to get something to eat. An hour and one full stomach later Harry walked back into the TV room and sat down. One screen caught his attention which he then turned up.

"Rick Danielson here, Krius News. We're here live in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Reports came in that there were several unidentified vehicles and aircraft accompanied by about forty armed men surrounding an apparently abandoned warehouse. Sources indicate that there may be a wanted individual hiding here."

At this point a man came and told them they had to leave. The image reappeared from a higher vantage-point. The reporter seemed to have moved to a tall building from across the street. He didn't talk this time, he wasn't even in the image.

From this view you could see the raiding team moving in. There was silence. Then there was shouting, and a single gunshot rang out. Everyone waited outside in tense silence.

All of the sudden, there were screams, and about half the team inside flew through the walls as a shattering, inhuman roar rang from the warehouse.

There was a flash of green, then the camera-man was hit. The screen went fuzzy.

Harry threw on his battle robes that had a dragon with lightning bolts surrounding it on the back and enchanted the hood to hid his face and be unable to fall off.

"Well, here I go again, being a bloody Griffyndor apparating blind just because I saw people in trouble."

Harry's rant turned into incoherent muttering as he spun on the spot and apparated away.

scscscscscscscscscscscscsccs cscscscscscsscscscscscscscsc scscscscscscscscscsc

Harry appeared on the street between the camera-man and the warehouse, incredulous that he was in one piece.

He looked around to find that only a few soldiers remained and tracks indicating that whatever was in the warehouse was being followed. Harry used a trick that only few wizards had known, he ran and lifted of flying after the vehicles that had left the tracks. This form of travel was faster than cars but slower than brooms, at least before Fawkes had merged with him. Now he was flying on par with his firebolt!

He saw something in the distance that was rapidly getting closer. It had a dust cloud hang over it that covered the whole town square. As Harry drew closer he saw helicopters firing into the dust.

Everyone stopped firing at once. Everything was still. Then, from the dust came a car that smashed a helicopter. As the helicopter went out of control a green...giant flew, no, jumped out of the hole in formation. Harry rose up to cut it off.

They collided and went off course of its original jump. They slammed into the ground about two hundred meters from the town.

Harry quickly jumped clear. The Being stood up and turned slowly towards Harry. It roared and raised its fist to strike Harry.

"Protego Maximus!"

The Beings fist impacted his shield and rebounded. The Being looked at the shield then at his fist in what could only be called curiosity, which quickly turned to anger. It bellowed in anger and jumped at the shield and bounced off.

Harry quickly used a stunner followed by a bludgeoning hex. The beast was blasted back and before it could get up Harry cast, Mobicorpulus! as he made a motion that started at the thing and ended above his head.

The beast followed his motion and when it was right above his head he cast, Bombarda!

The exploding curse was so strong that Harry could only see a dot of green in the sky. The dot grew bigger and Harry moved out of the danger zone.

The beast landed in a crouch. It stood still for a little bit and slowly stood up. Something was different about it but Harry couldn't place his finger on it. Wait he had it!

It was bigger.

"Bugger me!"

"okay time to use the bigger stuff." Harry started to build his power when the thing took a step closer.

As it walked closer Harry started forming the spell. He knew this spell would probably kill anything but him. Last time he did this spell he didn't properly gather power and that was before he fused with Fawkes.

"FULGARIS MAXIMUS!"

A lightning bolt that was at least fifteen meters around Surrounded the beast as the impact blew them both back.

Harry felt his leg and arm bend out of shape and his vision turned into exploding colors.

His vision gradually cleared and when it was close to normal he sat up. He felt that he still had a good amount of magic left and healed his injuries. Even though his regeneration was amazing, it wasn't good enough to immediately get him back to the fight.

He heard the army, who had stayed back as they fought, come closer to presumably see what had become of them both. Harry checked if his hood enchantments held and was relieved to find they were active.

He grabbed a rock close to him and turned it into a portkey. He looked up at the beast and was surprised to see a naked man there.

He threw the touch-activated portkey keyed to a S.H.I.E.L.D infirmary bed and reached to make another but realized he couldn't muster the focus required for the spell a second time.

He was so out of it he jumped when he heard the sound of weapons being readied around him.

"I've said this before, but..."

"Fuck."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was being marched through the facility surrounded by about twenty men . He sighed, imaging the terrible deeds he must have done in a past life wasn't an enjoyable pastime.

Harry looked at his surroundings. It was exactly what someone would expect from a secret underground facility. Bland, colorless, metal, bland...

They had tried to blindfold him when they came here but whenever anything got past the hood it burst into flames harmless to anything but the offending object.

Harry had sent a patronus to Fury to explain the naked man and what was going on now. The soldiers expressions were comical. that was was actually how he knew he was dealing with some kind of military, instead of a secret agency or the like, secret agencies were much more professional.

They rounded the, what seemed like at least, the millionth corner on a constant downward path. At the end of this hallway was a single back doorway, the rest of the hall was completely bare.

They reached the end of the hall and one of the soldiers opened the door, another pushed Harry in.

All the soldiers snapped to attention.

"At Ease!"

A chair that was apparently occupied spun and the man in it stood and saluted back to the soldiers but left them to line the hall and keep open the door.

The man studied Harry carefully. He tried to look under his hood and Harry smirked when he gave up.

One of the soldiers spoke up. "General Ross, this is him."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC SCSCSC

thank you guys for pointing out the timeline errors but I've pretty much screwed the timeline. There will be some explanations later in the story. I would like to have you guys send in ideas. I know what I'm doing right now but it's cool to see what you guys want to read. If I like your idea I might use it and give you a shout out. You guys are awesome at pointing out errors and I'd like to give special thanks to musingsofapathy because they pretty much saved the first chapter. If I make a joke, please, don't take offense, for all our sakes. To the Guest who said, "can can crap". One, if you had an account I'd tell you exactly where to shove that. Two no one else, but you, cares. Three, it's canncann. Finally, Four, you're a fag. Thank you very much.

Till next time,  
canncann27


	5. It Begins

Chapter 5- It Begins...

Harry walked around the compound unimpeded.

General Ross, supposedly was a high-up kind of person. But that didn't mean he'd encountered magic before. The general had asked a few questions, Harry didn't answer, Ross got mad, Harry turned invisible, Ross thought he'd teleported, Harry went to search the compound.

His reasoning was that the military had no business in sticking their nose in the supernatural.

He might not like Fury, but this seemed like something he should know. The board directive(a bloody board directive, seriously, what kind of secret compound was this?) said that level 13, down, was the research lab.

So Harry had hopped a lift to level 13 with a decidedly researching kind of guy, and started to look around.

The first room he entered was some kind of medical research, the second room looked like weapons manufacturing, the third room was what seemed like technological advancement study.

The fourth room was,the jackpot.

All kinds of projects were in this warehouse sized room. There were many chemical projects and technological items on tables. Against the wall, off to the side, there was a line of computers.

Harry walked over to one and saw a few USB's lying around for some reason. Harry looked around. No one was looking at him, or in his general direction, at the moment. Harry picked one up and plugged it in. His sit down and booted the computer up. As it was turned on Harry put his hand on the monitor. He started to leak some magic into the system. Hacking computers was surprisingly easy, if you were a wizard. Harry and Ron had found out this method when they first encountered computers.

Harry began downloading everything that was in the base files, and something's that weren't, onto the drive. He use an expansion charm to increase the data capacity on the drive.

The computer beeped and Harry looked around warily. No one noticed again. He pulled out the drive and stored it in his pocket. Then he started to pore copious amounts of magic that crashed everything in the base.

That should get their attention.

Harry silently flamed away.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppp ppppppppppppppppp

After a good nights sleep and lazing about his apartment for a while, Harry got a call from Fury.

"Yes director?"

"We have a project we would like you to take a look at."

"When should I come?"

"Now."

SHIELD Compound. Undisclosed location.

Harry arrived at his entrance point silently and unnoticed.

He strode through the halls and Fury fell in step to guide him.

"That information will help us in the future."

"That's good, I've heard you've had problems with Ross in the past."

The rest of the trip was made in silence.

They came to a check point and passed through with no problems. The same happened with the next four checkpoints. Huh, and Harry thought he was paranoid.

The reached a long room but before he could take a look around, a blue glow caught his eye.

General Fury turned toward Eric Selvig to introduce him to Harry when he noticed Harry leave his side.

"Harry... Harry! Someone stop him!"

Harry had a blank look in his eye and anyone trying to get within three feet was repelled away. Violently.

Harry had reached the device that held the tesseract and was leaning closer when an arrow pierced his shoulder.

All the arrow achieved was a brief glance and Fury realized that Harry's mind was lost for the moment.

When Harry was nearly touching the cube a beam of light shot out and struck his scar. A beam of light hit the floor on the opposite side.

A blinding light encompassed everything. Harry was blasted away from the cube.

Then it went dark.

All that could be seen in the darkness was a glowing pair of red eyes.

Insane laughter filled the air.

"I have returned! Living in your unconscious mind all this time has weakened the defenses of your mind. All will bow before me!"

Harry propped himself up on his elbows. Dread and fear flowed through his veins, he was struck speechless.

"I am Lord Voldemort!"

As the self-proclaimed lord finished everything was draped in a dark aura of fear.

Three twangs rang out followed by three full thumps.

Tom Riddles scream of pain rang out and with a loud crack he apparated away.

"Where are the teleportation defenses! He shouldn't have been able to teleport away!"

Fury was enraged. The facility had protocols for anyone who could "jump" .

Selvig quickly jumped in."Sir, the tesseract tore all of our defenses down, but the back-up generators are activated."

Fury gave an agitated sigh. "Good. I want the damage report yesterday people, get moving!"

He walked over to where Harry was still on the ground, shell shocked. He crouched down next to him.

"Are you going to be okay Potter?"

Harry snapped out of his daze.

"He's back, he is really back. All this time, in my mind, part of his soul waiting to be released. How did I miss that?"

"Everyone makes mistakes Potter."

"Not like this. Not me. To survive like that, he would have to have been feeding off of his hosts magic, but I didn't notice anything off." Realization dawned in his eyes and Fury waited, knowing he would explain eventually. "During my coma, something like that should have woken me up, or at least disturbed me. The fact that I didn't..."

"Means that someone kept you from waking up. Wether willingly or unwilling, someone has been compromised. I am leaning towards unwilling help since Voldemort couldn't be known to any non-magical due to the long period of time with a lack of magic users."

"My thoughts exactly."

Fury knew this would need to be between him and Harry. With Harry being one of the rare few to gain the directors trust combined with his abilities, should make for a two-man job where they could discreetly screen members of SHIELD while being able to unearth a few other moles in the process.

Changing the subject, Fury displayed one of the reasons he was the spy of spies, his insight.

"The cube emits a low gamma radiation pulse. This trait has been passed on to all the objects affected by the cube. We should be able to track it. And I know just he man to do it.

SHIELD outpost lab

Harry nervously walked into the lab with the director. The last time he'd met this man, his alternate personality had been in control.

A figure was hunched over a microscope. He had dark hair with hints of gray already showing even though he appeared young. Without looking up he addressed his visitors.

"I already said no Fury, me, nor the other guy are going to be part of your team."

"And while I am always hoping you will change your mind, I am here for a different reason. The "other guy" as you put it, will not be required."

Curiosity was in his eyes as he turned around, assessing Harry, than looking back at Fury.

"Continue."

"As you know, SHIELD has come across an artifact called the tesseract. You also know that the tesseract emits gamma radiation in small amounts."

"Did you lose the cube?"

Fury shook his head. "No, but the cube created something that we have lost. We hope that you can track that object."

"What's that got to do with him?" Bruce said nodding his head in Harry's direction.

"Part of the creation of the object came from within him, he can be used as a baseline."

Bruce swiveled his head toward Harry, "You've got problems."

Harry smiled grimly. "Some would say the same same about you, Dr. Banner."


	6. Malfunctions and a Meeting

Chapter 6-Malfunctions and a meeting

"How many spectrometers can you get a hold of?"

"How many is there?" Came Fury's response.

Harry let their talk fade into the background as he curiously took a look around.

There was a newspaper clipping of a girl in a lab coat taped to the wall above a computer. There was a counter with various chemistry tools set up with a disposal basket for dangerous materials.

Harry knew that Voldemort leaching on his powers would wreak havoc on his magic. He was in the process of thinking how lucky he was to not have experienced any potentially dangerous side-effects in a highly populated and technologically friendly location.

It was at this moment Harry felt a spike in his magic.

Apparently, so did Fury and Bruce.

Harry was nervous. A wizards magic was very rarely felt externally by others of their kind. For a non-magic user to feel it, well, the fact scared Harry.

"Run! My magic is beginning to go haywire!"

Harry frantically tried to get them as far away from him as possible. He would have rather apparated out or make a. Port key, but with the way his magic was acting, he might take the whole building with him.

Fury saw that Harry was starting to shake. "Doctor we have to leave now. If Mister Potter is having trouble with his powers, then we have got to move quickly. Is there anything that you absolutely need from this lab?"

Bruce's only response was to grab a pile of papers and a laptop, and proceeding to follow Fury out.

The fluctuation of his magic was starting to screw with his senses. He started to see things and words were whispered just outside of comprehension. He started stumbling and fell to his knees.

All the glass in the room shattered and the metal started to melt. The tech in the room short-circuited.

His vision started to go black and he realized he was staring at the ceiling.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a figure standing over him.

Line Break

Harry woke up sitting at a small table. Everything surrounding him was white. The brightness made him squint.

He tried to stand up but a blinding pain in his head stopped that real fast.

"Don't move, you were injured severely. I brought you to this place to help you recover faster."

Harry closed his eyes and turned in the direction of the women's voice. The pain in his head stopped him from even moving. It was getting harder to stay conscious. He was completely at the mercy of this mysterious woman.

"Just rest young hero, no time will pass."

Harry passed out.

Line Break

When Harry woke up to another headache, though not as severe as when he was last conscious. At least he could keep his eyes open this time.

He felt a cool rag pressed against his forehead.

"Stay still, the damage the influx of power caused was severe. Time here is stopped so you have no need to worry about your friends, they are fine."

The woman kept feeding him information with a quiet, gentle voice, trying to keep him calm. Harry found himself relaxing and even leaning into her touch. He tried to remember the last time he had felt this safe, and was saddened by the fact that he couldn't remember.

Harry had a feeling that he knew who the woman was now that coherent thought was actually possible.

Harry looked at her."Thank you. I would have never considered help coming from Death, considering the objects in my possession."

Death smiled at that. "Do not think that the human legends are true Harry Potter, humans are exceedingly good at twisting historical facts into what they want to hear. No, you were chosen by those objects of power, not to be my master, but because you were and are worthy."

"Worthy of what?"

Death just shook her head and pursed her lips. "I am not yet ready to tell you, even if you deserve to know." She paused trying to collect her thoughts. "I am sorry for this, I know how much conflict withheld information has caused you, but I can't tell you."

Harry sighed. He knew she probably had good reasons, but it still bothered him. There also seemed to be some inherent trust that he couldn't explain, coupled with the fact that she was honest about it and the blow wasn't as severe as it could have been.

"For some reason, that doesn't bother me as much as it should have."

She just smiled secretly and looked away. And now that he was capable of coherent thought, he couldn't help but notice that for the physical embodiment of death, Death was absolutely beautiful. With dark hair and pale skin, with eyes that almost constantly changed color, Death could be the god of beauty.

Death blushed and looked at Harry. "Everyone I meet is to fixated on their deaths to ever comment on my looks. Thank you Harry Potter."

"Please just Harry."

Death smiled, "Harry then, thank you."

Deaths smile turned sad. "It is time for you to go. Your body is healed. I thank you for the company Harry."

"Will I be able to see you when I am not nearly dead?"

"In your sleep." she said as she and the white room faded away.

Line break

Harry woke up surrounded by rubble with a portable SHIELD research base blocking out the sky.

He was in an enclosure made of what looked like glass but was probably much stronger.

Harry tried to pull himself off the ground but fell back, his body surging with soreness and a feeling of sickening unbalance. The feeling slowly diss slated leaving him feeling better than even when he woke up and felt the Phoenix power in him.

It was more than having a greater amount of power, now he just felt clean. Like the feeling of being in pain for a long time, then suddenly you wake up and the pains gone.

Voldemort's last remaining soul piece had actually managed to make him stronger. While Voldemort had been siphoning power off of him, trying to take control, Harry had been resisting his attempts while he was losing power, making him stronger with less power. The restriction of power made him stronger when he gained more power.

No matter what Voldemort did next, he had already made his first mistake.

He had pissed off the very powerful, very crafty, and dare he say it, dashing, Harry Potter.


End file.
